


Stargazing

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae wants to try something new. Outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> (featuring always-a-girl!jongdae).

For once, it's not even Baekhyun's idea. He certainly isn't expecting anything like this from her, not when they're walking back from the bars after a night drinking on campus. The quad's beautiful tonight, trees lit up with a thousand tiny lights wrapped in the branches. There are a few people out—a cluster of guys playing ultimate frisbee with a luminescent disc over on the South lawn, and a couple people obviously on their way home from studying late at the library, backpacks heavy with books. It's a beautiful night, too—warm and breezy. Balmy, even. So they're walking slowly across the grass, fingers linked. She slips her shoes and holds them in her other hand. And then—either she's gotten stealthier or he's just completely oblivious—but he doesn't even realize that after the shoes, she's taking off her underwear. She picks them up with her toes, daintily, and crushes the warm ball of fabric into the palm of his hand.

"Can you hold onto those for me?" she asks cheerfully, eyebrows raised. Even in the dark he can see the mischievous way her eyes glitter. She's up to no good, and it's his absolute favorite thing about her. "I don't have any pockets."

"What are you up to?" he asks, deciding to play along. He stuffs the underwear in his pocket.

She shrugs and turns. Her skirt twirls out a little from her thighs with the motion. He catches a flash of buttock, barely anything, but it's enough to make him grab at her hips and pull her close.

"We're not the only ones out here," he warns, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. She trails her hand up and tugs at the collar of his button-up shirt, slipping the top button through the buttonhole to free his throat.

"That's kind of the point," she murmurs right into his ear, kissing the skin just behind it for emphasis. "Come on. It's late. Nobody's paying any attention to us, everyone's just trying to go home."

Baekhyun hesitates for a moment, watching the green blur of the frisbee skate back and forth in the air. They're all the way at the other end of the quad—maybe the length of a football field away, so it's not like they're going to get front row seats to the show, but… they'd have to be pretty fucking stupid not to figure out what's going on in the grass. Before he can say anything, Jongdae makes the decision for him. She covers his hand with hers and slides it up her leg. She's already soaking. He shudders with anticipation a little bit, slipping a finger inside, thumb nudging her clit. She sighs with satisfaction and he rises in response. He's so fucking easy when it comes to her.

He drops his forehead onto her shoulder. "How do you—I don't—"

"God, Baekhyun," she laughs. "Chill, okay? We can take our time. Just—sit down here on the grass with me. We'll pretend we're looking at the stars."

And to her credit, she really commits to the act. She lies back, hair spread out on the grass, one hand wound in Baekhyun's hair at the nape of his neck just tightly enough to hurt, the other in the air over her head, pointing somewhere at the sky. Only—she's saying things like, "Ah, yes, there," and then giggling, "no, further, yes, there," which could possibly fool a passerby who wasn't looking at her, but really she's just telling him where to go. She sounds positively smug with her ruse.

There's no way anyone would mistake Baekhyun for a stargazer with the way his face is buried between her thighs, using her skirt as a canopy to provide a little bit of modesty. He nuzzles his face into the trim hair and gets his first taste of her for the evening, lapping at her cunt with the broad flat of his tongue, two fingers working in lazy circles against her clit. He's not going to give the first one to her this easy, not when she's insisting on taking such a big risk. Couples that do this—that fuck on the quad, in the wide open—they've been subject to sanctions from the University when they get caught. Public indecency, acts of lewdness, blah blah. They're a month away from graduation, but that doesn't mean there wouldn't be consequences.

He gives a particularly strong suck and listens to her pause and gasp. "Fuck, that's it," she says, and the hand in his hair tightens. His fingertips trace out the lightest figure eights on her clit, not nearly enough pressure to satisfy her, judging from the way she grinds herself down on his mouth, straining for more friction. Her legs are trembling. "Yes. You're good at this."

Baekhyun likes to reward anyone who compliments him, especially when it's a question of his technique, so he draws his lips forward and sucks again, his tongue lewd and wet just the way she likes it, listening to her groan his name into the back of her hand. She comes, back arched, yanking at his hair, knees coming together to clamp around his body and keep him close. He lies there gently stroking her thigh with his open palm, waiting for her to relax and open her eyes, stop pulling his hair.

She does, eventually, grinning and triumphant, her chest still heaving as she catches her breath. He sits up, chin dripping, and lets her mop him off with a tissue she pulls from her clutch. They're safe. Nobody seemed to notice what they were up to. Jongdae seems satisfied with this as permission to go ahead, and pulls a familiar foil wrapper from her clutch. Baekhyun's mouth goes dry, already a little dizzy with anticipation, and also probably from the blood pooling in his groin right now.

"Fuck, really? Here?"

She gets up on her hands and knees, hiking her skirt up into the crook of her elbow, revealing the smooth curve of her waist as it slopes into her hips—her ass—then down into her thighs. _Fuck._ She knows exactly how to get him going. He stares for a moment, in awe of just how beautiful her ass really is, before she turns and gives him a withering look.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Definitely. Come here," Baekhyun says. She wiggles her hips in reply, taunting him, laughing into her bicep as she watches him lick his lips. She hangs her head, hair cascading down, watching him upside-down through the cage of her arms. His hands are shaking as he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down to mid-thigh. Adrenaline is racing through his veins now, the weird sensation of the night air on his dick for the first time as he pulls himself out of his underwear and rolls the condom down the shaft.

He pushes inside her all at once and holds himself there until he can't anymore. He pulls back until it's just the tip inside her and then sinks back inside. He loves the warm slip of her pussy, the way she clenches around him and laughs this musical laugh of hers that confuses him because it's lovely but also stupidly sexy. He feels himself get even harder, if that's possible. He loves that she laughs all the time, that they can laugh together like this.

"You have the best ideas," he says, one hand smoothing up her hip, the other wrapping around to rest on her lower stomach.

"Mm, I know," she hums in reply, pushing herself back against him to get him to pick up the pace. She feels great—always does, the way she bows her shoulders low to the ground to help him with the angle, the soft flesh of her ass—everything's perfect. But he can't help looking around nervously, veins thrumming with adrenaline, watching the Frisbee whirl blue in the dark, the dark sidewalks past the English building.

She senses it. "Baekhyun, stop. Pay attention to me."

"I'm sorry," he says with an especially abrupt thrust. "I'm just—"

"It's okay," she says. "Hold on. Let me try something."

He pulls out and blinks at her, dazed, half-aware. She coaxes him into a kneeling position and crawls over top of him, skirt fanning out slightly with the motion of her leg. He holds her waist as she lowers herself back onto him. She looks plenty blissed out already, Baekhyun notes with some pleasure, even though she's always the one looking to stretch things out into marathons, into chains of multiple orgasms that have Baekhyun seriously envying her refractory period.

She makes quick work of his shirt but doesn't make him take it off. Instead, she slips it off his shoulders and kisses him. He takes advantage of the position to bury his face in her cleavage. He loves her ass—he's definitely an ass man—but that doesn't mean he doesn't love and appreciate her tits, too. They're so warm, so soft, and they always smell like her, especially when he buries his face right into the notch, nose pressed to sternum, and just _inhales_. He reaches up and strokes the swell of her left breast with the back of his hand, thumb pushing past the neckline of her tank top to meet her nipple, erect and unhampered by any bra. She giggles and squirms, ticklish under his fingers. So she'd managed to ditch that at some point too, because he knows she was wearing a red one when they left the apartment earlier that evening.

"Look at me," she murmurs, holding his jaw between her hands. "Isn't this better? Just move with me." Her hair forms a curtain past his face. He couldn't look anywhere else even if he wanted to. Up close like this—the tiny details, the moles down the side of her neck, the mesh of her long eyelashes throwing shadows on her cheeks. She's not smiling now, focusing inward, her concentration centered on working her hips up and down on Baekhyun's dick until he holds her down by the dimples in her lower back, pushing deeper, deeper, as he comes. His eyes close, too focused on being inside her to worry about anyone else who may or may not be watching anymore.

She waits until he's almost finished, the last few waves of his orgasm still pulsing through his dick, and uses him to get herself off. His vision reels from the sensation, still sensitive from his own release and from the sharp slice of her fingernails that dig into his shoulders as she works herself down from her second climax of the evening.

When she's finally calm and her fingers relax from their iron grip, he looks up at her, pleased to see the rosy flush in her cheeks. He kisses her, his lips soft, tongue flicking at her lower lip briefly before retreating. She laughs and strokes his hair.

"You're all sweaty."

"Your fault," he says, wincing a little when she dismounts. She hands him the tissue from earlier and watches him bundle up the condom in a tissue and tuck it awkwardly into his pocket to dispose of later as he tucks himself back in his boxers and buttons up his jeans.

"You okay?" she asks, leaning forward gingerly to kiss him again. She always kisses him more slowly after sex, as though her sense of urgency has momentarily taken a backseat in favor of just pressing her mouth against his, enjoying the soothing way he strokes his hands up and down her arms. He could do this forever.

"I—yeah. I just. That was awesome," he says, running his fingers through her hair. "I like it when you surprise me like that."

She traces her thumb slowly along the curve of his lower lip, smiling at him. "It was pretty good for me too."

From across the quad, loud applause rings out, short and sharp—four people, maybe. The guys that were playing Frisbee. They're cheering too, although they're too far away for Baekhyun to make out exactly what they're saying. He's got a pretty good guess, though. Jongdae actually blushes then, the first time all evening, and buries her face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck to hide her face.


End file.
